


Day One Way, By Night Another

by ThomasJefferSIN



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasJefferSIN/pseuds/ThomasJefferSIN
Summary: Animal au lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolute shit washette fic thing. Enjoy, you sinners.

There is evil in this land. 

This force that takes the best of men, and twists their minds and hearts to change the truths they hold for themselves.   
The inhuman beings that find no greater joy than to take the innocents and make them suffer. 

Once upon a time, there was a small witch. She had been terribly wronged in her youth, which made her cruel and vengeful to all who crossed her path.   
One day, she went into the village at night. She was looking for two men.   
One, a young soldier by the name of Lafayette. Lafayette, with stubborn head and caring heart. She kidnapped him, and went to collect the second man.   
George. George Washington, a cool and calculated leader, who despite his apparent reserved personality, could be quite fiery.   
The witch took the two men far far away, making sure not to wake them with her magic. She took them to a cottage in the middle of the woods, and placed a curse upon them.   
By day, Lafayette would turn to a mouse. By night, he would become a human.   
By night, George would become a wolf, then back to a human when the sun rose.   
These two men did not know each other, but she knew that they would come to care for each other in the coming days. 

She was right, more so than she knew.   
Lafayette had never seen a wolf before, and so when he looked up at midnight to find this wolf, it seemed to be nothing more than a large dog.   
Of course, I know what you're thinking. A wolf would surely tear him limb from limb, wouldn't it?  
Let something be said now: when the two are in their animal state, their logic is reduced to that of an animal. Then, when they wake, they remember it all.   
But back to the story. Lafayette went to pet the wolf.   
Something about Lafayette is simply charming. Enchanting, you might say.   
The wolf did not attack him. Instead, it sniffed his hand and let himself be pet. 

For the remainder of the night, Lafayette spoke softly to the wolf, and the wolf stood guard of his new friend.   
When morning came, they both changed again. George into a human, with the sudden memories of the previous night, and Lafayette a tamed mouse. 

Days went on, and they cared for each other. The sunlit hours where George would care for the mouse, and write a letter for Lafayette to read that night. The sun goes down, the stars come out, and the change is made again.   
They get to know each other better and better through letters, and constantly express their frustration of not being able to BE with each other.   
Tic tock turns the clock, and they soon realize that they're in love. The tender way they care for each other. The caressing and happy laughs. And then how happy they are when they change into their human form and the happy memories all come rushing in. 

When George wakes, and finds the note.   
Only three words this time.   
I love you. 

After that, he decides he has to find a way for them to be together. The following day, George puts the mouse in his pocket and goes off to explore, eventually stumbling upon a town.   
He talks quietly to the mouse, telling him that there must be some way to find a witch. 

Imagine the surprise, when the man from so many months ago steps in, asking for a way to change the curse. Smiling tightly, she obliges, changing the schedule so Lafayette would turn to a mouse at night instead.   
George took Lafayette out of his pocket, and found him as a human until dark. 

Overjoyed, the couple ran all the way back to the small house, kissing and hugging and crying with happiness. They stayed awake with each other until the sun set, when they both changed. 

George Washington awoke on the floor the next morning in his human form, a strange taste upon his tongue. He sat up, and opening his eyes, remembered what had happened the night before.   
Blood, fur, and gore was sprayed around the room, trailing to one spot where the body of his lover lay in pieces.   
Dead. 

There is evil in this world.


End file.
